


Tennessee Mountains

by Missbookworm123



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Power Outage, Tennessee Mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbookworm123/pseuds/Missbookworm123
Summary: What happens when Donny and Julia go on their honeymoon in the mountains of Tennessee and a giant storm knocks out their power?





	Tennessee Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Bandstand, I absolutely love this musical and it has given me so much inspiration. I ope that you like and enjoy tis light hearted story about these two dorks falling in love all over again. Please comment and tell me what you think I would absolutely love it.

Julia let Donny choose where they were going to go on their honeymoon because she had already done this once before and he also seemed very excited about the prospect of it. So, as she had promised him she let him choose where they were going. She was confident that he would pick a good place that they would both enjoy and have a good time at.

Let’s get one thing out of the way to begin with Julia was not the most in touch with nature out of the two of them. It was most definitely Donny, don’t get them wrong they were both city people at heart, but Donny liked to adventure out into nature more than Julia did. So, when Donny told her that they were going to Tennessee for their honeymoon she wasn’t as excited as she should have been.

She was excited about spending an entire week alone with Donny as a married couple, but she wasn’t excited about going hiking through the mountains. But she put on a brave face and smiled and said how she couldn’t wait, hoping that she would do a good job at faking it.

“We’re what?” Julia asked trying to hear him correctly because she knows that’s she did not just hear him say that they were driving down to Tennessee.

“Driving. Come on Jules it will be an adventure and it would be a lot of fun. It’s not that far anyways.” He said as he was helping her make dinner. It was a few nights before their wedding and they wanted to spend as much time together as they could.

“Not that far? Donny it’s like...12 hours!” She was exaggerating, and she knew it, she loved him with everything in her but sitting in a car with him for eight hours was pushing her boundaries just a little bit too far.

“You’re exaggerating and we both know it, it’s only eight hours and if we save money and just go straight there you can sleep the entire way. I will do all of the driving, I promise.” Donny gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to making dinner.

She watched him for a minute before they got back into their rhythm of making dinner. The wedding had gone by without a hitch, everything went just as both of them wanted it too. It was a beautiful service and they were both just so excited to finally be married that neither one of them cared if anything did go wrong.

Donny had fully convinced her that everything was going to be amazing that he rented out an amazing cabin in the mountains and that it would be extremely romantic. She knew that if Donny was planning it that it would be perfect and amazing, and she eventually started to become excited about their honeymoon. True to his word Donny drove the entire way there and Julia slept the entire way and by the time she had woke up they only had another hour or so before they were there. She had to admit that driving through the mountains was actually pretty beautiful and it made her kind of excited to go on this little adventure with Donny. Donny looked over and noticed that she was awake, and his smile grew tenfold, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it causing a sleepy smile to make its way onto her face.

“Good morning Mrs. Novitski.” He said trying his best to keep his eyes on the road while driving but he couldn’t help it when Julia looked so gorgeous sitting next to him. He couldn’t wait to show her this place that he had found, a friend from the factory had told him about this place that rents out little cabins in the mountains and he had always wanted to go. The moment that Julia mentioned him planning their honeymoon this place instantly came to mind. Even though he knew that Julia was not a fan of nature and he knew that she was being a trooper and putting a brave face on for him. But he started to notice that she was actually becoming more and more excited about it and he appreciated that. He figured that taking a step out of their comfort zones together would be a great adventure to take together. Plus, they were the only people in the area for miles and that was a plus.

“That’s Trojan-Novitski for you mister.” She teased him as she started to come to more, she looked out the window and saw that there was at least a fifty foot drop down this mountain if he made the slightest jerk of the wheel. But besides that, they were in the middle of the woods and she had to admit that it was peaceful.

“Okay so while you were fast asleep I checked us in with the guy that I rented this cabin from and it’s all ours for the next week.” Donny said a giant excited smile spreading onto his face and Julia couldn’t help but join in, she was feeding off of his excitement and she had to admit that she loved seeing him like this. She moved across the bench seat of the car and laid her head down on his shoulder.

“Good. I want you all to myself for the next week, seven uninterrupted days of bliss before this bubble is popped for good.” She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek before settling her head back down on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

“Wake me up when we’re there.” She was already back asleep within a few minutes.

He laughed and shook his head but did as he was told. He drove the rest of the hour to the cabin in silence not wanting to wake Julia. Over the past two months she had been so stressed about the wedding that he wanted her to relax as much as she could on this trip. They were finally a married couple and he couldn’t wait to start this next chapter in his life with this amazing woman that was happily and contently sitting by his side.

When he finally pulled into the driveway of the cabin he almost didn’t want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. But he knew that she wouldn’t want to sleep away the whole day so figured that he should wake her up now. He gently shook her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

“Jules. Baby we’re here, it’s time to wake up.” She groaned and snuggled deeper into his shoulder causing him to laugh and give her a kiss on her forehead.

“Come on Julia, you said that you wanted me to wake you up when we got here.” He smiled and moved her hair out of her face giving her another kiss.

“Five more minutes.” She said in a sleep riddled voice causing him to chuckle even deeper in his chest. He shook his head and opened his door knowing that without the support of his shoulder that she would fall over and have to get out of the car. She gave him a glare but got out of the car nonetheless and stretched her legs with a yawn. Donny was trying his best not to collapse right there and then from pure exhaustion of driving for eight hours with no breaks. But he wanted to make the most of this time while they had it together.

He grabbed their bags from the trunk of the car and brought them inside the cabin and he was immediately stunned speechless, the place was absolutely gorgeous and looked like it could fit the entire band and their families and then still have some room left over. Donny and Julia both looked at each other in pure astonishment at the beauty of the place before them. Donny smiled down at Julia and walked up the stairs to the one of the four rooms that he already knew that the place had.

Julia walked around the lower level just exploring the place that they were going to be calling home for the next week. She ran her hands across the wood countertops of the kitchen that overlooked a beautiful view of the mountains. She had to admit to herself that Donny did an amazing job finding this place. When she pictured spending a week in the middle of the mountains of Tennessee she didn’t picture a place like this, she was impressed to say the least. Donny came down the stairs a few minutes later with a giant smile on his face and she couldn’t help but admire him. She really was truly blessed for having Donny stumble into her life when he did, she thanked Michael every day for sending him to her. She knew that having found both of them and being able to call both of them hers made her an incredibly lucky person. She never stopped thanking God for making her as blessed as she was.

Donny made his way over to her and gave her a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling down at her. She settled into his arms contently knowing that this week was going to be the best that either of them had had in a long time.

“I was thinking that maybe we could go into town and go get some groceries and then I can make us some breakfast. I saw a small little grocery store as we were passing through town.” Donny offered the idea up for the soul fact that he was starving and needed to eat some breakfast or something before his stomach started to eat itself.

“That sounds perfect.” She smiled and moved some of his hair out of his face and gave him a quick kiss before moving out of his arms and quickly snatching the car keys off of the counter.

“There is no way that I am letting you drive my baby, no offense Jules but you’re a terrible driver.” He said smiling and trying to plot a plan to get the keys out of her hands, he loved Julia and trusted her without everything inside of him but when it came to his Cadillac he trusted absolutely no one.

“Oh come on Donny! You _never_ let me drive your car. I also am not a terrible driver.” Julia retorted back, ever since Donny had bought the car she had wanted to drive it at least once. The only thing that Donny loved more than Julia was his car and she wanted to at least be able to brag to the guys that she got to drive it.

Donny raised an eyebrow at her, if she thought she was a good driver then what did she consider a bad driver? There was no way in hell that he was ever going to let her get behind the wheel of Victoria (Yes, he named his car don’t judge him).

“Julia the last time I let you drive you ran a red light and nearly got us killed.” “

Okay you’re exaggerating. That light was yellow and you know it, you’re still alive aren’t you?” She wasn’t going to let this go, they were in the middle of nowhere anyways so there was such a small chance of there being anyone else in the road with them. She knew that she wasn’t the best driver that there was, but she was determined to show Donny that she could drive his car without a hitch.

Donny knew that as he was going to regret ever letting her drive his car, but he also knew that she wasn’t going to drop this. The grocery store wasn’t that far and figured that if he let her drive there then he could drive back and then it was no harm no foul.

“Fine. You drive there and I drive back, but I swear if there’s any sign that you aren’t being a good driver and we pull over and I drive from there.”

She jumped for joy and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek and ran out to the car getting into the driver’s seat before he could change his mind. She really couldn’t even believe that she convinced him to let her drive his car.

Donny shook his head at her antics but smiled at how excited she became at the thought of driving his car. She knew what that car meant to him, it was his first big purchase that he made with the money that he made from their gigs. He followed her outside and got into the passenger side his heart already racing at the prospect of Julia driving them the half an hour the get them into town.

* * *

 

The drive there wasn’t as bad as he had previously expected it to be, she never made him fear for his life once which was an improvement from the last time. She was very proud of herself, she could tell that he was surprised that she drove the whole way without any problems. She was a bit irritated with his dramatics but not enough to actually get angry. They picked up enough food to last them the entire week spending more than either of them would have liked but they were on vacation and this was an adventure and both of them relaxed a little.

True to his word when they got back Donny forbid Julia from making anything, he made both of them breakfast and she was pleasantly surprised that it was actually edible and was delicious. The same way that Donny acted about his car is how she was in the kitchen, she took pride in making a meal for both of them and when someone took that from her she felt slightly uncomfortable. But he wanted her to relax and not have to worry about always having food on the table, they were supposed to be relaxing, but having Donny in the kitchen tended to do the opposite for her. The last time that Donny made her dinner they both ended up with food poisoning and had to cancel two gigs because neither of them could even get up off of the bathroom floor.

“Breakfast was great Donny, I am pleasantly surprised.” She smiled and stood up grabbing plate and began washing the dishes as a force of habit from when they were back home. He watched her contently for a few minutes, it was moments like this that he loved getting to share with her. The domesticity of it all made his heart soar through the roof. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched her contently. After a few minutes he moved her hair off of her neck and began kissing up and down her neck knowing what that would do to her. She stopped washing the dishes and just focused on the sensation of Donny kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head giving him more access to her neck. She let a soft moan escape her throat completely forgetting about the dishes at that point.

She turned around and kissed him passionately threading her wet hands into his hair pulling him closer to her. Donny’s hands traveled down her body and up the skirt of her dress and roamed over the soft skin of her waist. He had been wanting to do this since yesterday when he saw her come down the aisle in her beautiful dress. He hated that they didn’t at least wait a few days to go to their honeymoon so that they could have spent last night together. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her with a radiant smile on his face that caused butterflies to fly around rapidly in her stomach. She got this man for the rest of her life and she felt so incredibly lucky about that fact. She let her hands run across his cheeks and frame his face, she smiled back at him with a smiled that rivaled his.

He gave her a quick kiss and scooped her up over his shoulder making her squeal and laugh at how silly he was. He carried her towards the stairs leaving the dirty dishes behind, they could worry about those later on. Right now, all he wanted to do was take his wife to bed and spend the rest of their day there.

“Let the honeymoon festivities begin!” He declared causing her to laugh even louder as she held on for dear life as he started to walk up the stairs towards their room.

* * *

 

They spent their entire day lounging around in bed not caring about anything else but spending much need time together as newlyweds. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even realize that had begun to storm outside until the lights started flickering. Julia looked up at Donny confusion written all over her face then they both heard a loud crack of thunder bringing the storm to their attention for the first time in the hour since it had begun raining.

“When did it start raining?” Donny asked with laughter in his voice as he looked down at her.

“I have absolutely no idea. I didn’t think we were that distracted.” She laughed as she gave him a quick kiss and moved out from under him, she picked up his dress shirt from the floor where she had thrown it earlier that morning.

“I am starving, do you want anything while I am downstairs?” She asked as she did up the buttons on his shirt and turning around to look at him.

He had always loved it when Julia would wear his clothes, it always looked extremely sexy. Maybe it was the fact that they were on their honeymoon or they had spent the entire day in bed, but she looked one hundred times sexier right now wearing his dress shirt that barely reached to the middle of her thighs. He was so busy admiring her that he didn’t even register what she had asked him.

“What? Sorry I was distracted by my gorgeous wife standing in front of me wearing nothing but my dress shirt.” She laughed and shook her head at him, he would never stop amazing her. His compliment causing her to blush, but she didn’t even try to hide it, she had become accustomed to comments like that coming from Donny.

“Are you hungry? I’m going downstairs.” She asked him the smiling with her hands on her hips.

“Yeah I wouldn’t complain about something to eat.” He smiled and grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing her closer to him and set a gentle kiss on her lips before she got up from to bed and walked downstairs to get them some food.

She wasn’t even gone a few minutes before the power completely cut out and didn’t come back on. He got up out of bed and but on his boxers making his way down stairs to check on Julia.

“Julia?” He called out trying to figure out were in the kitchen she was.

“I’m fine. I’m over here by the sink.” She could barely make him out in the darkness, she reached out when she saw the outline of him starting to get closer to her.

Donny found her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a quick kiss to the top of her head before looking around trying to think of something to give them a little bit of light. Although looking around did him no good considering he couldn’t see anything, he could only see Julia because she was a few feet away from him.

“I think I saw some candles in the living room when we first got here along with a lighter by the fireplace.” Julia said offhandedly moving around Donny and trying her best to make her way around the pitch-black cabin. She finally made it to the fireplace and grabbed the lighter that she saw there earlier and managed to find some of the candles that she saw sitting on the coffee table. She lit them without a hitch and managed to give them a little bit of light to see around. She smiled to herself and walked over to Donny handing him a candle with a kiss.

“And God said, let there be light!” She said in a goofy voice making them both laugh, Donny gave her a sloppy kiss to the tip of her nose making her laugh. Donny loved seeing this goofy and carefree side of her, not a lot of people got to see her like this, but he was thankful that he was one of the lucky few, he felt honored.

“You’re so goofy.” He smiled and took her hand bringing them back into the kitchen, no matter if the power was out of not he was still starving, and he was going to find them something that they could eat that didn’t involve them cooking anything.

She leaned against the island and watched him move around the kitchen with ease, she loved to see him like this. He was so at ease as if he had no cares in the world, it was very rare that Donny wasn’t stressing out about something. She often had to remind him that he needed to stay calm and not to stress so much about things that he couldn’t control but he rarely ever listened to her. She was glad that he felt so at ease with her and that he felt like he didn’t have to worry about anything with her.

He walked over towards her with a plate of cheese and crackers and two glasses of wine, she looked up him and saw the proud smile on her face and that made her heart soar out of her chest. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him before grabbing her wine glass taking a sip and then grab some of the cheese and began snacking on it. He followed suit and they sat there in comfortable silence just drinking wine and eating some snacks. He could see that Julia had begun shivering a bit and felt bad.

“Are you cold Jules?” He asked moving towards her and wrapped her up in his arms, he didn’t realize that when they lost power that the heat cut out as well. She shook her head not wanting Donny to worry about her, she really was fine.

“I’m fine, the wine is warming me up.” She chuckled but leaned into his embrace, she would never deny herself some cuddles from Donny in any situation. But this didn’t satisfy Donny one bit, he left and took his candle running up the stairs to put on some proper clothes. Julia looked at him curiously and grabbed her candle following him upstairs, what was this man up to?

“Donny what are you doing?” She asked as she walked in their room to see him putting on some clothes and tying up his shoes. She already didn’t like the look of this.

“I’m gonna go get us some firewood so that I can make us a fire.” He said as if it was the most obvious answer. Julia figured that that’s what he was going to do, she rolled her eyes, she married a crazy man.

“Donny it’s storming out, I think that we will be fine.” She tried to reason with him, but she knew that it was no good, he wasn’t going to listen to her.

“I saw some on the side of the house, I will be fine.” He said as he finished lacing up his shoes, he looked and saw Julia giving him a questioning look. He could tell that she was doubtful about him going out into the storm, even if it was just him going around to the side of the house to get some firewood.

“I will be fine, don’t worry.” He said making his way over to her and framing her face in his hands.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. I just think that you are being unreasonable, we both know that you don’t need to go out into that storm to get some firewood.”

“I won’t be long I promise.” He ignored her comment and gave her a kiss on the cheek before making his way back downstairs and out the door into the storm.

Julia rolled her eyes as she made her way back into the kitchen and started to look through the drawers to see what they had hiding away that they might not have seen before. She found a working flashlight that she figured would come in handy when the candles started to burn out. Donny was gone for a good amount of time before he came back soaking wet with no firewood in his hands. She shined the flashlight in his eyes and chuckled as she saw him squinting back at her soaking up the carpet. She shook her head at him, she knew that this was going to happen. She knew what he saw on the side of the house and she was observant enough to notice the lock that was on the doors. She figured that there was no talking Donny out of it so she just let him make the mistake himself and go out into the pouring rain and get himself sick for the duration of their honeymoon.

He noticed that she was laughing at him and shook his head, she knew what he was going to find, he knew it. He took a slow step towards her plans on making her regret her decision.

“You knew that the wood was locked up, didn’t you?” He asked taking another step towards her trying to keep the smile off of his face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said as a smile spread across her face as she took a step backwards. She could read it on his face what he was planning and she really not wanting to become as soaking wet as he was from the rain.

“Oh you don’t do you?” He asked letting the smile break onto his face, he had a playful look on his face as he took another step towards her.

“No, I really have no clue.” She responded taking another step backwards laughing knowing that this wasn’t going to end well for her.

“One.” He said taking another step towards her the smile going on his face, she was not going to get out of this. “

Excuse me?” She asked with laughter present in her voice a bit taken aback by this sudden game that he was starting with her.

“Two.” He took another step.

“If you think you can just-” She started to try and scold him before he cut her off.

“Three. When I get to five, love, your time is up.” He responded with a playfulness that made her stomach alive with butterflies.

Her eyes widened as he said “Four’” and she ran past him with a smile evident on her face. She laughed loudly as she ran up the stairs trying to make it to the bedroom before he caught her.

“Five,” he whispered grinning and took off after her taking the stairs two at a time so he could close the distance quickly. He caught the door in his hands just before she got the chance to close it all of the way and locking him out. She let out a playful scream and jumped back letting him into the room as she tried to get as far away from him as she could.

“Donny don’t you dare even think about it.” She said holding up a hand to him as he made slow, thoughtful strides towards her, she was stuck. There was no way that she was getting out of this and she knew it. He took two more strides towards her before she tried to run over the bed to jump over it but he was faster and caught her in his rain soaked arms. He tackled her to the bed as she let out a loud squeal as she was instantly soaked in his arms.

“Donny!! Stop!!” She shrieked with laughter in her voice as he began tickling her. She tried her best to push his hands away so that the attack would stop, and she could properly breathe again but it was no use, she was trapped and he had no intentions of letting her go anytime soon.

“Say that you’re sorry and I’ll stop.” He responded laughing himself as he looked down at her, her whole face was turning red from what he could tell, there was the slightest bit of light coming in through the window and he could just make out her face.

“Never.” She said between breathless laughs as she continued to squirm beneath him, she was not about to give in that easy. If she was admitting it to herself she knew that she sent him out there on purpose just to teach him a lesson that maybe if he would actually listen to her every once in a while, then he wouldn’t be in these situations. But she was not about to admit defeat to him and tell him that, but she didn’t think that she would be able to last this torture much longer.

He shook his dripping wet hair in her face causing her to scream even louder, he could do this all night, his favorite sound in the world was Julia’s laugh. “We both know that you can’t last much longer, just admit it.”

“Donny!!” She used all of her strength to try and push him off, but it only gave her a few breaths of relief before he was back at it again.

“Okay!! _OKAY!!_ I concede I’m sorry!! I’m sorry!!” She said completely breathless, her stomach was cramping up so much, but the smile would not subside from her face. She tried to push his soaking wet body off of her and catch her breath, but he continued laying on top of her not moving.

“What are you sorry for?” He was going to milk this for everything that it was worth, he watched as she started to calm down from his attack. She could not believe him, he was being ridiculous, but she didn’t think that she could handle another ambush.

“For sending you out into the rain on purpose to teach you a lesson.” She said finally being able to catch her breath. She smiled and looked up at him and smile still on her face, even though she was insanely annoyed with him for getting her soaking wet she couldn’t not love this man. He looked incredibly adorable hovering over her with water dripping down from his hair as if it was a faucet and a slight blush on his cheeks from his little excursion, but she had never seen him happier than he looked in that moment.

She reached up and cupped his cheeks bringing his lips down the meet hers in a passionate kiss, within minutes both of their soaking wets clothes were off and laying on the floor. That’s how they spent the rest of the night, in complete darkness and cold the only thing keeping them warm was the others body heat.

Just as Julia was falling asleep she thought to herself that she should make them get up and put new dry sheets on the bed but after their day she was exhausted and passed out. She realized her wrong doing the next morning when they both woke up completely frozen down to the bone and the sheets still wet. She stood up from the bed and went over to Donny’s suitcase and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt to try and thaw out. She tried to turn on a light and realized that the power was still out and that’s part of the reason that she was freezing. She went into the linen closet and got a new set of sheets to put on the bed. She woke Donny up not caring that the sun was barely starting to rise outside of their window, she could tell that he was just as cold as she was.

“Jesus. Why is it so cold in here?” He stood up from the bed rubbing his upper arms trying to get warm, but she knew that it wasn’t doing much for him. She threw a throw blanket towards him to wrap around his body because she took his only warm clothes because she didn’t think to bring any. She took off all of the wet sheets off of the bed and threw them onto the pile of their still wet clothes from last night.

“Because the power is still out and the heat isn’t on, also because we decided to sleep on wet sheets which doesn’t help any. Will you help me make the bed?” She asked moving around his shivering body trying to make the bed by herself, but it would have gone a lot faster if he would help her. He grabbed one end of the fitted sheet and helped her make the bed as fast as their frozen forms could move. Within five minutes they had the bed remade with at least three extra blankets on the bed so that they could continue to stay warm while the power was out. Once the bed was made they both got back into bed and cuddled up as close as they could to one another for warmth.

“You know, now would be an amazing time for a fire.” She joked still shivering slightly but she was already starting to feel warmer. Donny laughed and looked down at her with a look of disbelief on his face and shook his head.

“You think you’re so funny don’t you?” He asked beginning to tickle her again causing her to squeal loudly and laugh but the attack only lasted for a few moments before he stopped. He settled further down in the bed so that he could look into her eyes, he leaned in giving her a kiss on the lips and her hands came up to frame his face. He furrowed his eyebrows noticing that her lips were really hot, he pulled away from her and the back of his hand connected to her forehead gently. He looked at her with a concerned smile on his face.

“What is it?” She asked wondering what he was doing, it didn’t even occur to her that she was getting the chills and that she was clammy.

“I think you’re getting sick Jules, you’re extremely warm, and your hands are clammy.” He explained, and a sad look immediately spread out over her features. She couldn’t be sick, this was their honeymoon, they were supposed to be having fun and spending all day in bed because they had nowhere else to be. She was not supposed to be sick in bed for the duration of this trip.

“Noooooo. No, I’m not getting sick. I’m completely fine.” She said as she started coughing and her chest started to hurt, Donny moved away from her and put his arms off in defense trying to ward off all of her germs. She looked at him and started pouting, she just couldn’t be sick. He laughed and kissed her on her nose and got up from the bed getting dressed. She gave him a confused look as she sat up in bed and regret it as her head started to pound.

“No lay back down I’m going to go into town and get you some cold medicine. I saw a 24-hour pharmacy open when we went to go get groceries yesterday. Stay in bed and rest please.” She asked her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the house to pick her up some medicine. She did as she was told and stayed in bed and rested mainly because she didn’t have any energy to do anything else.

True to what Julia thought was going to happen when Donny first went out in to the rain, she spent the entire week in bed sick not wanting to do anything but sleep. The only difference was Donny was completely healthy for the duration of the week. He spent the entire time taking care of Julia and waiting on her hand and foot, he even went as far as to make her soup and bring it to her in bed.

The power came back a day and a half after they had originally lost it. Donny didn’t mind it at all, she was always taking care of him when they were at home that it was nice to switch the roles for a change of pace. By the time the week was over Julia was feeling a lot better, at the time Julia felt awful for being sick for their entire honeymoon. But looking back she thought that it was kind of a sweet story, it was a look a look into their future almost. Donny was always there to make sure that she was okay and whenever she needed him too he would be there to take care of her, no matter what.


End file.
